Snowflake Aztecs
Aztecs Snowflake(VAZF015) was born on September 21, 2009, in the Aztecs. Her mother was Monkulus and her father was Zaphod. Snowflake's litter-mates were her one sister Toblerone(VAZF016) and one brother Tabie(VAZM017). Snowflake and her siblings survived to adulthood. By late 2010, most of the subordinate females had either left the group or been forced out by Monkulus. In November 2010, Snowflake was evicted for the first time, but she managed to rejoin the group. She was evicted again the next month, but once again returned to the group. In February 2011, Snowflake, Toblerone, and three other females were evicted from the group. Among the evictees was Lola, the eldest female under Monkulus. Lola disappeared that month, leaving Snowflake and her sister as the oldest subordinate females in the group. In June 2011, Monkulus evicted Snowflake, Toblerone, Kathleen, and Molly. Kathleen was able to rejoin the group, but Snowflake and the other two formed a new mob with four Van Helsing males. Pandora The new group was called the Pandora. Snowflake established herself as the dominant female. Snowflake quickly fell pregnant and gave birth in September 2011, but her litter were killed by the Aztecs in a burrow raid. It was thought the Aztecs stole one of the pups and raised it as their own, but this was never confirmed. In November 2011, Pepper established himself as the dominant male and became Snowflake's mate. In February 2012, Toblerone gave birth to Pandora's first ever pup VPAP001. That same month she overthrew Snowflake and became the dominant female. Snowflake and Molly were both pregnant at the time. In March 2012, both females gave birth to a mixed litter, consisting of VPAP004, VPAP005, VPAP006, VPAP007, and VPAP008, but all of the pups, including Toblerone's pup, were predated within a single month. In October 2012, Snowflake was evicted from the group by Toblerone, but she managed to rejoin. In December 2012, Snowflake was pregnant again, but she was evicted from the group and was unable to rejoin that month. In January 2013 she gave birth but her litter was lost. For much of mid-2013 the Pandora could not be tracked. They were eventually relocated and monitored in a different territory. In July 2013, Snowflake was showing signs of pregnancy again. She was evicted and absent from the group for a while. In that time it's believed she lost her litter. In September 2013, Toblerone was predated and the dominant male Pepper was Last Seen. Snowflake re-established herself as the dominant female. A group of wild males led by a long-lost Van Helsing male called Mr. Jacky joined the group, but none of them established male dominance. Snowflake quickly got pregnant and gave birth to VPA?016, VPA?017, VPA?018, and VPA?019 in October 2013. Sadly, only a month later she was bitten by a snake and died. Snowflake had been Zaphod‘s last living offspring. Molly became the next dominant female of Pandora Offspring First litter born in March 2012, mixed litter with Molly, father unknown. VPAP004, Predated in March 2012 VPAP005, Predated in March 2012 VPAP006, Predated in March 2012 VPAP007, Predated in March 2012 VPAP008, Predated in March 2012 Second litter born in October 2013, father unknown. Boetie Pandora(VPAF016), Still alive, living in Pandora VPAP017, Predated in November 2013 Mandela(VPAF018), Still alive, current dominant female of Youma Moofles(VPAF019), Still alive, living in Pandora Links Aztecs Mob Pandora Mob Category:Aztecs meerkats Category:Pandora meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Deceased meerkats